(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a balloon-inflating device, and in particular, a device which pumps air or a second gas or a mixed gas to a balloon.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
During festive seasons, a plurality of balloons are inflated to decorate a venue or a room. However, due to the great number of balloons needed, the volume of gas used for inflating balloons is large and, in normal situation, helium gas is used as it is lighter than air and the balloons can float in the air. However, helium gas is an expensive gas. If the balloons are not to place afloat in the air, atmospheric air can be used to fill the balloons, or a mixed air and helium gas is used so as to cut the cost of the expensive helium gas. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a balloon-inflating device, which can provide air, or a second gas to inflate balloons and thus the cost of balloons inflation is greatly reduced.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a balloon-inflating device capable of mixing a multiple type of gases to a balloon, wherein the device comprises a body having an air-inlet cavity and a compression cavity; at least one air pump mounted to the body to pump air from the air-inlet cavity to the compression cavity; at least an air nozzle mounted to the body and having an air-inlet connected to the compression cavity, wherein the nozzle is provided with a stopper to seal the air-inlet in normal operating condition; at least a second gas supply valve having an air-outlet connected to the air nozzle and having an air-inlet connected to a second gas supplier; and a control device for controlling the operation of the air pump and the second gas supply valve, thereby the opening and closing of the air pump and the second gas supply valve inflate a balloon with either air or a second gas, or a mixture of the compressed air of the air pump and the second gas.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a balloon-inflating device, wherein the air pump is mounted to the partition board of the body, and the air-inlet is extended into the air-inlet cavity and the air-outlet is in communication with the compression cavity.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a balloon-inflating device, wherein the air nozzle includes a base seat mounted across the bottom end of the top cover, and a recess being formed at a downward-facing shaft of the top end, and an air-inlet passed through the recess and a screw hole being provided to the circumferential edge of the bottom seat; a top nozzle section having a bottom end mounted across the top cover and tightly fasten the top section of the bottom seat, a communication hole being provided to the top nozzle section so as to communicate with the air inlet of the bottom seat; and a stopper mounted across the bottom section of the recess to seal the top end of the air-inlet so as to block the air from the second gas supplier connected to the second gas supply valve from entering the compression cavity.
Other object and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.